The last letter
by MeAndI63
Summary: "We starts our training before the sun comes up and end it hours after the sun comes down. I have only one hour to myself, and today I'm dedicate this hour for you." Clace, character hinted death.
1. Chapter 1

Dear angel girl,

I have no words to describe you how happy I am. I can't believe that I have missed our little Jocelyne first word, but I am comfort that when I'll retune I'll get to hear her call me 'Daddy." Every news that you tells me about our home makes me happy.

I'm well here. They feed us with tuna and some corn from cans, but we had finally got our big chance. I can't tell you the details in case this letter would find it's way to the enemy, just know that I'm pretty sure you'll hear something about this in the news very soon. The nights are lonely here, and colds. We starts our training before the sun comes up and end it hours after the sun comes down. I have only one hour to myself, and today I'm dedicate this hour for you.

I do can tell you that yesterday, my commander was ill. They send him to see a doctor, and I had been left to supervise the operational. Simon rolled his eyes when I told him what to do. Beside him, everyone listen. When we all retune, I'll make him call me "Sir". You'll see.

In your last letter you told me that my mother tells everybody that her son is a hero. Tell her that she is wrong, Clary. Try not to hurt her feelings too much. I'm not a hero. We are doing things here that if you were knew exactly what they are, you would have broken up with me. Yet I must tell you: everything that we are doing, we're not doing because we want to hurt or kill. Whenever we are act we think for ourselves: "If I'll do it, am I protecting my home?"

War it's an ugly thing indeed. I am torn inside Clary. I want this whole thing would end. I want nothing more than to come back to you and be with our family. I dream about you at nights, and I want our child near me. There is nothing that I want more than to come back. The other side inside me is scared. I've been so long far from home, what if when I'll retune I'll find out that it's not like I thought it would be? What if I'll find out that in my absents you fall in love with someone else? What if I'll come back and wake up at nights screaming from nightmares? And what if not the end of this war shall send me back to you, but an injury that from it I could never recover?

I'm trying not to think about this too much. It's not hard. We are far too busy and tired to think. And if any of those would to happen, I'm telling myself that at least I done all that I have could to protect all of us.

I love you Clary, and I love our girl. Tell my parents that I love them. And tell your parents and brother that I love them too. I hope to see you all again soon.

Love,

Angel boy.

 **This Fanfic is dedicated for every child, parent and/or lover that has never came back from war.**


	2. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
